Just Remember
by Klainer Finchel
Summary: Recordar es mas dificil de lo que penso pero siempre recordaria a aquel chico de ojos azules y tez blanca. Bad boy Blaine!
1. Una tarde en NY

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic en esta pagina asi que espero que lo disruten mucho tanto como ami me gusto escribirlo...Este fin es mio mio y ya estaba terminado desgraciadamente me robaron mi USB y lo perdi asi que ire escribiendo de nuevo.**

**GLEE no es mio aunque me gustaria ni sus personajes ni nda de nada.**

**Disfruten...y dejen un lindo review**

Sebastian se acerco a blaine mientras estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala con dos tazas de cafe

**-aqui tiene señor.**

Blaine estaba un tanto distraido, pensando en silencio.

**-Blaine?**.insistio sebastian **-BLAINE!**

Se sacudio al escuchar la voz de su marido** -Lo siento.** rio** -estaba recordando**

**-a si? recordar que?**.dijo con curiosidad

**-No importa ya es pasado**

**-Vamos cariño! quiero saber**

Era una tarde de domingo en Nueva York y ambos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra de su apartamento

**-Entonces? vas a decirme?**

**-Encerio sebs es una historia algo vieja no le des mucha importancia**

**-Bueno entonces creo que ya que no hay mucho que hacer y no quieres contarme tu historia asi que me ire a dormir...solo**

**-Cariño son las 8:00 no creo que..**fue interrumpido de inmediato

**-SOLO! dije**

**-esta bien. lo tomo de la mano -solo no te pongas celoso .**sonrio y le guiño el ojo

**-espera...es sobre un chico?**

Blaine asintio

**-ahora quiero escucharla mas que nunca. **se sento nuevamente a su lado y tomo su taza de cafe

**-Por donde comenzar..**suspiro** -su nombre era Kurt**

**Espero que les haya gustado...si esta un poco corto pero los demas son mas largos esto es como una pequeña introduccion antes de la historia...prometo actualizar nos leemos:***


	2. Somewhere only we Know

**Hola aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! :D espero que les guste mucho... El nombre se debe muchisimo a la cancion ya que es donde se conocen Kurt y Blaine ,en el camino se van a topar con algunas ****cosas como _flashback interrumpido_...recuerden que esto es una conversacion entre Blaine y Sebastian y hay algunas preguntas que se le ocurren a sebastian y por eso son interrumpidos...ya todo lo demas es historia**

**Disfruten...**

**-Esa Tarde recien salia de mi casa molesto, estaba arto de escuchar que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para mis padres, que ellos siempre querian elegir todo por mi. **suspiro

_Flashback_

**-Blaine!, BLAINE!** llamaban sus padres un tanto alterados.

-**Vayance al diablo**. penso

Tomo su motocicleta y se fue lejos aun podia sentir las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos. no sabia a donde ir, queria estar solo, a lo lejos un pequeño parque, no habia nadie al parecer, Tenia unos cuantos arboles y un par de bancas; era perfecto para estar solo, penso.

Dejo su motocicleta y se recosto en un arbol detras de una banca. Tenia tantos pensamientos, aun podia recordar las palabras de sus padres. era una estupides todo eso, no tenia porque llorar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

**-Estas bien?**.decia un joven castaño que se acerco a el** -Puedo ayudarte en algo?** extendiendo su mano

El moreno sonrio. Todo el dia habia sido terrible pero cuando escucho al castaño llamarlo todo habia quedado olvidado.

**-Mejor que nunca**. decia mientras se levantaba **-Porque? te interesa acaso pequeño castaño?**

se enrojecio al escuchar como lo llamo aquel moreno de cabello risado. **-No, y-yo...tartamudeo**

**-No te pongas nervioso...suele pasar con chicos como tu**. le dijo dando unas palmadas en su hombro

**-a que te refieres?**

**-No tienes que decirmelo me he dado cuenta**. dijo tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia su motocicleta **-Te has enamorado de mi..no voy a culparte.**

**-Que!?**

**-No-no digas nada no tienes que hacerlo, no es la primera vez. **sonrio

**-Eres un engreido! **dijo molesto** -Como puedes decir eso!?**

**-No te preocupes. **se acerco demasiado a el castaño** -No me gustan los chicos como tu.** le guiño el ojo mientras subia a su motocicleta y arrancaba.

**-ERES UN ENGREIDO! **Grito hasta ponerse rojo. Suspiro y se sento nuevamente en la banca donde se encontraba su laptop.

**-Hey kurt!**

**-Jeff! Rach! **Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego recordo aquella estupida escena con ese chico y la sonrisa de borro de su cara** -Que se han creido! **dijo molesto** -He estado esperando, dijeron que no tardaban que solo eran unas partituras!**

**-Lo siento kurt. **dijo Rachel** esque...nosotros...**

**-Todo es culpa de rachel. **dijo rapidamente el rubio

**-JEFF!** le dio un codazo

**-Lo siento Rach..**dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabello

**-De que estan hablando? **tratando de hacer una pausa

_Flashback interrumpido_

**-Espera espera como sabes todo esto si ya no estabas ahi?**

**-Todo a su tiempo cariño, eso me lo contaban rachel y jeff**

**-Y como eran ellos?**

**-Seb.** lo miro y suspiro

**-Rachel era una chica un poco bajita, cabello obscuro al igual que sus ojos, tenia una sorprendente voz y esa demaciado segura de si misma o bueno, eso aparentaba, tenia una vestimenta... un poco... **dijo rodando los ojos

**-En cuanto a Jeff...Era rubio, ojos marrones, era muy gracioso, aveces algo cobarde.** rio** .-pero siempre demostro ser un buen amigo, Le gustaba cantar, solia tocar el bajo cuando lo conoci..ahora no se nada de ellos. **suspiro y bajo la vista

**-y Kurt?**

**-kurt** .suspiro nuevamente.** -era castaño de ojos azules, tenia una hermosa voz,amaba escribir, era una gran persona,****siempre lo demostro, siempre demostro ser muy fuerte, fiel a sus amigos y claro porque no, Terco y orgulloso!.** rio.

-**y..?** fue interrumpido

-**Seb...nuevamente Todo a su tiempo**

**-Lo siento dijo recargando su cabeza a los hombros del moreno mientras sonreia.**

Vuelta Flashback

**-Sigo esperando...de que estan hablando?** ya estaba un poco molesto.

**-Jeff y yo fuimos a comprar las partituras...solo que me tope con algo que.**

**-Barbra Streisand?**

**-Barbra Streisand**. dijo jeff afirmando

-**Yo solo queria comprarlas eran perfectas y yo..yo..** Rachel comenzo a llorar

**-Rach...sabes que eso no nos convence**

**-esta bien, si, yo compre las partituras de Barbra, pero NO FUI LA UNICA**

**-JEFF!** grito kurt

**-Lo siento kurt Gun n' roses, mi guitarra, tu sabes lo que es esto**

El castaño suspiro **-esta bien esta bien por lo menos yo SI! cumpli con mi tarea y escribi todos sus dialogos.** dijo con aire despreciativo.

**-Kurt.** se acerco la morena** -Lo sentimos.**

**-Enseguida volvemos con las partituras que nos pediste.**dijo jeff mientras tomaba las llaves del auto

-**Si pero ahora ustedes acomodaran todas las canciones, porque estuve aqui toda la tarde y quiero irme a tomar un baño recuerden que mañana tenemos que levantarnos mas temprano para terminar la presentacion.**

Jeff y Rachel se miraron mientras kurt se dirigia a su apartamento. ambos sabian que kurt hablaba encerio con respecto a las canciones y no lo dudaron ni un momento cuando ambos subieron a el auto de jeff en busca de nuevas partituras.

_Fin Flashback_

**Que les parecio? les gusto? dejen un lindo review y perdon si por ahi se encuentran con alguna palabra a la que le falte la ñ porque cuando lo subo se eliminan **

**Nos leemos:***


	3. En los pasillos

**Hola a todos aqui esta el nuevo Cap;D espero que les guste...Sus reviews y MP son super importantes para mi porque me ayudan y me dan ideas enserio! gracias por seguir leyendo**

**Disfruten:***

Al llegar a su apartamento Kurt preparo la tina,estaba seguro de que rachel y jeff tardarian un buen rato como cuando  
lo dejaron en el parque esperando.

**-Idiotas .penso**

_Kurt's POV_

**-Hay tanto que hacer esta semana y ese par me dejo esperando TODO EL DIA!**.suspiro

En ese momento aquel chico de cabello rizado y ojos avellana paso por su mente.

**-Porque estaria llor?..**sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

La puerta de su apartamento sono como si alguien acabara de llegar **-KURT!**

**-Ah rachel!**.suspiro

vació la tina, para tomar una ducha ya que sus compañeros habian llegado.

Al salir se encontro a Rachel y jeff ordenando hojas en la cama.

**-Al parecer encontraron todo, no es asi?**

**-Asi es..**sonrio rachel

**-Pense que...**

**-Ni lo digas. **suspiro jeff** -nos dividimos para buscar las partituras, pero despues rach encontro una carpeta donde habia**  
**de la A a la Z de canciones, asi que la compramos y aqui estamos buscando las que necesitamos.**se tiro en la cama

**-Ni lo sueñes**.lo empujo rachel** -esta cama es mia, ya puedes irte a tu cama jeffie! alfin terminamos..Y Mueeeero! de sueño.**

Kurt sonrio, Tenia los mejores amigos del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

_Llamada Entrante_

**_-Kurt?_**

**_-Rach?...pero que?_**

**_-Kurt! al fin! eh estado llamando! estoy fuera del edificio._**

**_-Rachel sabes que hora es acaso?_**

**_-Al parecer tu no, son casi las 7:00!_**

Dio un salto de la cama de inmediato, tenia 30 minutos para estar listo.

**-JEFF! vamos! despierta! JEFF! es tarde despierta!**

**-Que ocurre kurt?.**decia mientras cubria su cabeza con una almohada

**-Jeff son las 7:00...Vamos!. **decia desesperado mientras lo movia de un lado a otro

**-No te preocupes por mi...mi primera clase es antes de las 8:00**

En ese momento lo solto y corrio a buscar su ropa, tenia poco tiempo. Al terminarse corrio hasta llegar con rachel no queria mas problemas esta semana, habia estado tan distraido con los trabajos que no tenia tiempo de organizar su tiempo.

**-Kurt alfin!**

**-Vamos Rach! se hace tarde.**

Era la primera clase y kurt se sentia terrible, estaba realmente agotado.

**-De que esta hablando ahora?...estoy perdido, Todo es culpa de Rachel y jeff, Tardaron demaciado y...ese chico, ese chico.**  
penso.

Lo recordaba perfectamente,Cabello obscuro y rizado, ojos color avellana...Pero...

**-Porque habria estado llorando?**

**-Que le habria pasado?**

Tantas preguntas llegaron a su mente y sus palabras...aun podia recordarlas

_-''No te preocupes...no me gustan los chicos como tu''._

**-ES UN ENGREIDO!**.grito, Todos voltearon a verlo,

**-estupido,estupido.**penso

**-Kurt Hummel, no es la primera vez en la semana que esta igual de distraido, Valla porfavor a la oficina del Director.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de NYADA pensando aun en ese chico cuando...

-**Que haces aqui?**

Jeff corria por lo pasillos acomodandose la corbata y ordenando su cabello antes de llegar a su aula.

**-Jeffrey Sterling tarde otra vez!**. reclamo el profesor

**-Lo siento.** dijo avergonzado** -de que me perdi?**

**-Vaya a buscar al prefecto para que le de un pase de entrada.**

En el camino a buscar al prefecto se topo con un chico, un chico blanco de cabello obscuro y ojos marron.

**-Disculpa sabes donde puedo encontrar el salon de ciencias?**

**-si si tienes que subir un piso y esta despues de los casilleros del lado izquierdo, nuevo?**

**-parezco?**.sonrio

**-Soy jeff.**

**-nick duval, es un gusto.**ambos estrecharon sus manos y tomaron su camino.

**-Que agradable sorpresa!**

Jeff hagacho la cabeza** -Puede darme un pase?**

**-Seria la tercera vez en la semana señor, una mas y es suspencion.**

**-Lo se...no volvera a pasar.**

**-espero que sea verdad señor sterling.** saco un papel de su carpeta y se lo entrego para volver a clases.

**-Que sorpresa!**

Kurt quedo mudo al verlo, el chico se asercaba cada vez mas.

**-Qu-que haces aqui?.**dijo nervioso

**-Estudio aqui desde hoy, que te parece pequeño castaño?.** le guiño el ojo

**-Deja de llamarme asi engreido**

**-aun piensas que soy un engreido eh**.rio**. -te equivocas.**sacudio su cabello

**-dejame! y...SIIII eres un engreido!**

**-Tranquilo porcelana.**sonrio

**Blaine se alejo y kurt entro a la oficina del director.**

**-Que desagradable**.penso pero aun tenia muchas preguntas sobre aquel chico de grandes ojos.

** Y? que les parecio? les gusto? si, no recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan bastante espero no tardar en subir el proximo capitulo **

**Nos leemos;***

**cuidense y sigan asi de bonitos... **


End file.
